The only one I love
by miss89
Summary: Anna is Max's twin sister, thought they are not look alike. She goes to Japan, meeting Max's team. It soon develops to a drama between her, Ray and Kai. Lemon story!
1. Meeting the BladeBreakers

**From the author:** A Kai/Ray lemon

**Disclaimers: **I do not own beyblade!! But I do own this story - don't like it - don't read it!

* * *

**Meeting The Bladebreakers**

**_Anna's POV:_**

I hope I've got it all now.. awwh man I'm so excited! I'm going to Japan with Max! He's usually over there because of his team, The Bladebreakers but last two weeks he had been home and oh boy I missed him so. Max is my twin brother, but we are not look alike. I guess it gives itself that since we're twins we do have same mother and father. I still remembered when mom and dad got divorced. It was horrible.  
- "Hey Anna! You ready yet?" Max called out stepping into my room. I looked over my suitcase that lay on my bed.

_- "It's over", mom stated harshly in the living room. I was sitting with Max in our room playing. We looked at one another before we sneaked out and listened by the door.  
- "You can't make a decision like that!" dad replied.  
- "Do you think they are just having a bad day?" I questioned my brother looking at him. He blinked and shrugged his shoulders. That time we were only 3 years old. And sometimes mom just had a bad day at work.  
- "I made my choice. I have already accepted the offer and going to move to America" she stated. Through the little crack in the doorway we peeked in. Mom was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and dad looked abandoned. I moved out of the way to let Max look. I grabbed his shirt.  
- "Think of the kids, Judy! You can't do that to them!" dad was getting angry now. I felt my heart pound in my chest and I grabbed Max by his arm feeling tears dwelling in the corner of my eyes._

That's long time ago. Mom took me with when she moved to America while dad stayed with Max in Japan. It took hard on me the first long time but got gradually used to it.  
- "Earth to Anna! Are you awake?" Max asked waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.  
- "Yea.. yea I am!" I laughed and nudged him. His usual big grin was plastered on his face as he nodded.  
- "As ready as I can be" I stated all excited. It is my first trip out of America ever!  
- "Sounds great! Come on, mom's waiting outside" he laughed lightly and helped swung his sports bag over his shoulder walking out. I took a quick look in the mirror before grabbing my suitcase and walked down to mom who was waiting at the car.  
- "You ready Anna?" she asked me as we drove to the airport. It's not first time I'm going by plane.  
- "Of course she is mom!" Max cheered elbowing my side. I smiled at him.  
- "That sounds great" mom stated and smiled in the driving mirror. I returned her smile and glanced at my brother who was fiddling with his earphones for him iPod. I looked out of the window. It's sure all different in Japan.  
Once at the airport, mom stayed with us until the plane arrived.  
- "Remember to take care of each other" she said and hugged us both.  
- "Don't worry mom.. We will" we stated together. It's pretty rare me and Max can answer at the same time. We looked at one another before bursting out laughing. With him by my side, what can then go wrong? Or.. I mean, I don't know his teammates at all. I have met them once, but that's like two years ago and only for about 3 hours. I didn't get to know any of them. But I sure remember one of them, but I can't remember his name. All I remember is that he wasn't saying anything, just keeping to himself. Urgh! Annoys me that I cannot remember!  
At the plane I just stared out of the window. What else was I supposed to do? I could take out my iPod but I didn't felt for it really. My thoughts kept running about Japan and the fact that I now was left alone in the wide world. I mean, I have Max but that's not the same. Mom used to take me wherever she went. This was way different. But at least I'm going to see dad again!  
- "Hey Max?" I poked him in the ribs.  
- "Yea?"  
- "How is your team?" I asked him. He smiled and turned towards me.  
- "They are the best friends ever! Especially Tyson – he's my best mate.. it's funny you don't remember them at all, Anna" he stated with a smile playing on his lips. I blushed slightly. I really hate when I forget who people are.  
- "It was only 3 hours talk" I mumbled. Max patted my shoulder.  
- "Don't worry about it.. I'm sure you'll be fine with the guys.. besides, you always have dad" he cheered. He was right? What I worried about? Everything was going to be fine – man I can really be such a fuss.

* * *

**_Tyson's POV:_**

- "When does that plane come? I'm hungry" I whined and looked for a food stand in the airport. I have to admit, waiting for Max was really tiring me out.  
- "Calm down Tyson.. They'll be here any soon" Ray said and laid a hand on my shoulder.  
- "Yea yea I got it.. huh? They?" I don't remember Max was supposed to bring his girlfriend.  
- "Yea Tyson. Max and his sister, remember?" Kenny said and looked up from his laptop. Max has a sister? When was I told about that?  
- "His... sister?" I gulped.  
- "Get a grip Tyson! Max's sister is coming to visit their father!" Hilary butted in. I sighed in annoyance. Why does she always have to pick on me like that? Not like she's perfect. Hmpf! We were all quiet for a while.  
- "_Plane 214C5B from The United States arrives in 14 minutes in gate 3_" a voice spoke from the speakers. Finally! My stomach is killing me!  
15 minutes went on and the plane had landed but there was no sight of Max or any that could look like his sister.  
- "Hey! Guys!" someone in the crowd shouted. It was Max. It had to be!  
- "Max!" we all exclaimed and rushed over to him.  
- "It's good to see you again buddy!" I stated and hugged him by his shoulder.

* * *

**_Max's POV:_**

- "You too Tyson!" I laughed patting his shoulder.  
- "Hey Max!" the others shouted. Turning my head I saw Ray, Kenny and Hilary come towards us.  
- "Hey guys! It's so good to see you again" I smiled. For a second I was almost forgetting Anna.  
- "Oh right, guys! This is Anna, my sister" I said proudly wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she finally got here. It's weird they got quiet, did I say something wrong?  
- "Nice to meet you" she greeted with a smile. It's so Anna, always smiling when meeting new people.  
- "Uhm Max? Is that YOUR sister?" Tyson whispered. I turned to face him and smiled brightly.  
- "Yup, and I do not deny it" I laughed.

* * *

**_Anna's POV:_**

I have to admit I felt a bit uncomfortable with them just staring at me like I jumped down from the outer space.  
- "Hi Anna! Nice to meet you! I'm Hilary" a brown haired girl said and shook my hand. I smiled at her and shook her hand back. I don't remember I ever seen this girl before.  
- "Likewise" I stated and glanced at the others.  
- "Are you sure this girl isn't your girlfriend, Max?" the boy with the cap asked. I glared at him.  
- "I can make sure that I'm not his girlfriend" I snapped at him.  
- "It's fine Anna.. since we're not look alike I guess it can be a bit hard to believe" Max cheered and smiled at me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I HATE to lose my temper to people I don't know. We walked out to a minibus that was parked at the entrance – an old man in a Hawaii outfit jumped out of it with a bamboo stick in his hand.  
- "Took your time homies" he said and glanced at the small group.  
- "Sorry about it grandpa" the boy with the glasses said and everyone stepped in. Grandpa? Is that his grandpa? I shook my head.  
On the way back to.. yea well, to somewhere everyone was talking eagerly with Max. I just smiled and looked out the window.  
- "Hey, where's Kai anyways?" my brother suddenly asked.

- "We don't know, we haven't seen him last two days" the boy with the ponytail said and shrugged his shoulders. Kai, I wonder who that is.

* * *

**That's chapter one.. hope you liked it ^_^**

**Feel free** **to leave a review**


	2. Someone to remember and sweet dreams

**From the author:** There will happen some out of character, and that's the whole point people ^_~

**Disclaimers: **I do not own beyblade!! But I do own this story - don't like it - don't read it!

* * *

**Someone to remember and sweet dreams**

**_Anna's POV:_**

I have to admit that driving in a bus is the most boring thing to do! I don't know how many times I've tried to keep myself awake. So annoying really. But for some reason my thoughts kept running about this Kai. I can hardly put a face on him which is really annoying me and I admit I got lost in my own thoughts.. lol, who's else should it be? I just stared out of the window watching the landscape pas us as we drove. A light yawn escaped my lips as I listened to the guys' talk.  
- "Hey Anna!" I felt someone poke my arm. I turned my head and saw this brown haired girl suddenly sat next to me. What was her name again?  
- "What's up?" I asked and tried to pretend as I remembered her name.  
- "How is it back there in America?" she asked. Obvious she tried to start a conversation.  
- "It's like living any other place I guess. But New York is pretty big" I stated with a smile.  
- "Since when did you started to be nice Hilary?!" the boy with the cap shouted from behind us. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. She quickly pulled a smile before turning around to face.  
- "Since it's a fact that she is a new girl, and more friendly than you Tyson!" she snapped at him. I lightly glanced at Max who was sitting next to him. He only shrugged his shoulders with a smile. What was this all about? This Hilary seems nice, so why make such a fuss?  
- "Calm down guys! It's hard enough to concentrate" the small by with the glasses said and looked up from his laptop.  
- "What are you working on Kenny?" Max asked him, trying to straighten out the situation.  
- "A whole new training program Hilary came up with" he stated and turned his attention back to the laptop. A training program? This Hilary was their coach? We're not even there yet and I really start go get a headache.  
- "It sounds interesting Kenny" a calm male's voice suddenly spoke. I turned my head and saw a kind of tall black haired guy look my way with a small smile. A blush spread on my cheeks and I turned my attention back to the window.  
- "Yea it does! I can't wait to fight you Ray!" the boy named Tyson stated. So his name's Ray? For the rest of the tour I just stared out of the window not daring to look over at him again.  
We stopped at a strange looking house that almost looked like a smaller farm. Lol, I know – I have a good imagination.  
- "Home sweet home little homies" the old man cheered as we stepped out of the mini bus. I was so much different from what I've been used to. I mean, there's a bit longer between the neighbours and here is pretty quiet really. I think I might going to love this place.  
- "Hey Max.. uhm.. who's living here again?" I asked as we grabbed our luggage and followed the old man inside.  
- "Oh.. it's Tyson's place" he said and smiled. It was obvious he'd been here several of times.  
- "Don't slack off guys! We have training remember?" Kenny said as we dropped our luggage in one room. If I get this right – are we.. going to sleep together, all of us? I gulped only by the thought. Sure I didn't mind the boys there was Hilary, but I've never slept with anyone I don't know.

* * *

**_Ray's POV:_**

- "Don't slack off guys! We have training remember?" Kenny kind of asked once we got a rid of Max's and Anna's luggage.  
- "Bring it on Kenny!" Tyson shouted and grabbed him and Max by the arm dragging them outside. I chuckled at him. Good old Tyson.  
- "Oh, and if you need anything, just say it" I head Hilary say.  
- "I will, but I might be doing to my dad, but thanks anyways" Anna replied. She had really grown the last few years. I spoke to her once but it wasn't anything worth talking about.  
- "That's fine girl" she winked at me causing me to smirk. She picked out her cell phone from her pocket and rung somebody up.  
- "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath.  
- "What's the matter Hilary?" I asked watching her place her phone back into her pocket.  
- "Kai aren't taking his phone" she said in a pissed way. I guess I'd better not say anything then – at least not when she's in that mood.  
- "What? You're his girlfriend maybe?" Anna asked with a smirk she raised an eyebrow. I don't remember Kai told anyone that he actually had one.  
- "N-No! He's just missing practice!" she snapped and went outside. Probably to find him. I don't blame her. We haven't heard a word from him the last week which is also getting on my nerves.  
- "What's with her?" Anna asked and I admit it – she scared me a little, cause I didn't hear her come. She glanced up at me.  
- "I don't know" I shrugged and she nodded and looked after Hilary. She had really grown the last few years since I saw her first time. Who'd ever thought a sister of Max would be so different kind of good looking?

* * *

**_Anna's POV:_**

I think I remember Ray from the time back then in America. He really became tall.. and quite handsome.  
- "It's Ray, right?" I asked in a soft voice looking up at him, slightly admiring his toned upper body through the fabric.  
- "Huh? Yea I thought you didn't remember me at all" he said. I smirked at him. So cute of him remembering I'm not good remembering faces. That's cute alright.  
- "I think there was something about you that made me remembered you" I stated and pulled a sweet smile at him.  
After a few minutes chat he went outside with the others to practice. I stood just looked after him, slowly sliding into my own thoughts. For some reason I felt myself dreaming while I was awake.  
Hearing Max's voice call me outside woke me up from my little dream. He wanted to stay with his team which I don't blame him for. I said goodbye to everyone and left a (slight) depressed Hilary. I guess she was happy to see another girl around.  
I grabbed my luggage and found my way home to my dad. I was so excited to see him again after all these years!

- "Anna!" he shouted as I stepped inside the house. I smiled brightly.  
- "Dad!" I threw myself at him hugging him tightly.  
- "Oh my God! Look at you! You're grown to a beautiful young lady!" I blushed slightly at his comment. What is it with parents and compliments? We talked for a while before settling down in the kitchen. Dad had made us noodles – a weakness both me and my brother has. Hehe. And of course he had to ask to mom. Though they're divorced I never heard them talk bad about each other. Mom always told me they were just too different. We had a good time but because of the long flight I was pretty tired, so I went to the room he had prepared for me. Before I went to bed I took a quick shower. It felt kind of good. I love showers – especially warm ones. I put on night dress and went to bed.

**_*~*Dream *~*_**

_- "You know what you're doing to me right?" I asked sweetly battering my eyelashes. I saw Ray swallow as he put his hands on my waist pulling me closer.  
- "Maybe you'd like to tell me" he said in a low voice – almost in a whisper. A shiver ran up my spine and I felt myself getting excited. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and in no time we were making out like there was no tomorrow. I brushed my tongue over his lips but before I knew off it, he dived his tongue into my mouth exploring. I moaned into his mouth and pushed my hands under his shirt, feeling his well toned chest and six pack on his stomach. Everything got hotter as he removed my shirt and gently threw me on the bed, with him on top.  
- "God, I want you so bad" I whispered seductively and nibbled on his earlobe. He groaned and released me from my bra. I blushed and smirked at him. He kissed my lips tenderly and moved to my neck. He kissed it and quickly found my weak spot causing me to let out a loud moan. I felt him smirk against my skin as I traced my fingers over his chest and stomach to the rim of his pants.  
- "Do you really like this, Anna?" he asked as he let go f my neck and moved to my breasts. He took the right one in his hand and fondled it as he looked into my eyes. I bit my lip from excitement and smirked at him. He smiled sweetly at me before taking my nibble in his hot mouth, running his tongue over it again and again. I moaned again. I undid his pants and slid them of him. He was already getting hard on me!  
- "Ray" I gasped in pleasure as his other hand traced over my panties, making my female hood tense from his touch. It felt so good! He smirked and removed my skirt and then my panties so that I now was completely naked to his view. A moan left my lips as his hand slid over my lower lips. I arched my back and gridded myself against him.  
- "Getting a little excited aren't we?" he asked and started to rub his hand against me. I moaned louder as he pushed two of his fingers inside of me.  
- "God Ray! Don't play with me like this.. I need you" I moaned out removing his boxers and grabbed his big and hard member, rubbing it. He groaned and pressed his lower body against my hand and pumped his fingers faster in and out of my wetness.  
- "Whatever you say my little kitten" he smirked and withdrew his finger. He spread my legs apart and a soft moan escaped my throat as his hard member poked against my entrance. _

**_^_*~*End of dream *~*_**

* * *

**Please leave a review ^_^**


End file.
